


John Watson's Missing Wednesday

by Annide



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, John Watson Mentions, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Secret Relationship, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, implied asexuality, respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the wedding, Sherlock mentioned a time when John missed an entire wednesday without even noticing, what happened that day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Watson's Missing Wednesday

                It wasn't easy keeping a relationship secret when you had a flatmate. Sherlock and Jim always had to find some place out of sight to meet or wait for one of their flatmates to be out, hoping they wouldn't come back to find them together. Can you imagine how it would go? Sebastian wouldn't be any happier about this than John. Both were really invested into the fight that was going on between the two consultants. John was determined to help Sherlock catch Moriarty and send him behind bars; Sebastian kept asking Jim when he would finally put an end to the detective's life. So it was out of the question for any of them to find out about this relationship. They would never understand.

                Sherlock had been experimenting for a while now and it had proved successful so far. He could slip anything in John's tea and the man never had a clue. So when Mrs Hudson told them she was visiting friends for the day and would only be back the next morning, Sherlock seized the opportunity. John was out in minutes and the detective called his boyfriend before even leaving the room.

"An entire day, Jim, we have an entire day."

"How did you manage that?"

"Mrs Hudson is out of town and John, well, let's just say I took care of it."

"Sherlock, what did you do?"

"I thought you would be happy about this."

"I am, honey, I really am. I'm just not sure I'm comfortable with you drugging your flatmate into oblivion for a whole day."

"He won't even realize it. Please, Jim, I want to spend time with you. We never get more than a few hours alone, maybe you don't feel the same, but I'd really like more than that."

"Sherlock, I... This is... Fine. I'm coming over. But you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"You have to promise me this is a onetime thing, is that alright with you?"

"But-"

"Sherlock." Jim said with his best patronizing tone.

"Alright, you win, onetime thing, I promise, I will never do this again. I apologize for how much I enjoy your company."

"It's not about that, Sherlock. It's about respect. You and John are friends, he deserves better than that."

                Sherlock went quiet for an instant and noises of circulation in the background on the criminal's end of the line filled the silence.

"John grabbed you saying you'd both die if his bomb jacket exploded and you didn't even take your hands out of your pockets to defend yourself. He touched you, you never touched him. You won't even touch me without getting my okay first, and now you disapprove of me slipping something in John's drink. How can someone who advises people on how to best kill their entourage for a living have so much respect for other people's personal space?"

"Honey, there's a difference between taking someone's life and violating a person's body. I may be responsible for several deaths but I've never done anything to the bodies. Most of them died pretty quickly too."

"Still, they died."

"They did, and you caught all the perpetrators of those crimes. It's why everyone thinks you're the hero in this story, but we both know that's not quite true. Neither of us is a good man."

"People love to preserve the illusion though."

"John in particular is intent on picturing you as an angel."

"Well, that's John. After all, he has a fairly black and white way of seeing the world."

"Can't imagine what he'd think of what you just did to him."

"Oh, he'd probably be mad for a day or two, then forget about it. Like he did after that thing in Baskerville."

"Ah yes, I remember the story. That also wasn't really nice of you. He's such a loyal pet, hard to understand why."

"Hard but not impossible."

"Oh no, not for us at least. We both know why he won't leave your side."

"He's an addict." Sherlock stated as nothing more than a fact.

"Yes, addicted to violent situations. And we certainly provide him with plenty."

"We certainly do." Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of Sherlock's door bell. "Someone's at the door again, what a pain."

"An enormous pain, you should answer it."

"Why?"

"I think you'll be pleased with the visitor."

"How did you get here so fast?"

"I've been on my way since the beginning of this conversation. Now, open the door for me, will you?"

                Sherlock hung up the phone and let Jim in. They exchanged a brief kiss and the detective went up to prepare tea while Jim sat on the couch waiting for Sherlock to join him. An entire day. They had an entire day ahead of them to talk, kiss and cuddle. Jim could lie on the sofa with his head on Sherlock's lap, listening to him playing violin. They were so rarely able to simply enjoy each other's presence, they wouldn't ask for anything more than a whole day to themselves without having to worry about anything but how they would spend it.


End file.
